Mates
Mates in the game are cats that the player gives items to so that they fall in love the with player and ask to become mates. Choosing Who You Want First, you must choose both out of two cats to have a mate (rogues can only choose from one cat). If your cat is a male, he can only mate with cats whose clan symbol is pink, and if your cat is a female, she can only mate with cats with a blue clan symbol. If you talk to a cat with the same gender, it will only say "....Hi", "Hello", "How's it going?", "Hey!", or "Um... Hi." After you choose, you are ready to begin having a mate. Getting a Mate To get a mate you must repeatedly give items to him/her everyday for a long while (However, give three gifts or more per day or they will no longer "like" your cat.). The chart below helps to show what item are best to give: ⁯⁯        There are different stages to being close to having a mate. The known stages are, when first talked to as follows: *"Hello. Do I know you?" or "I'm sorry, do you need something? *"Hey Name. How's it going?" or "Oh, hey Name." *"name! What's up?" or "Name! I hope you had a great day." or "Hey Name! How was your day?" *"I love you, Name! Will you be my mate?" or "I really like you, Name Will you be my mate?" At that point you can choose yes by pressing the spacebar. (Always choose yes if you want a kit.) *"I love you, Name! You're the best!" If you continue to give your mate gifts at the last stage, eventually you will get a kit! A very effective method of getting your mate can come through by giving 12 Shiny Things to the wanted mate per day. This can get your soon to be mate interested and giving gifts very fast (2-3 days. At the most, six.). Getting a Rogue or Loner Mate '' ''If you have a rogue clan and want a mate. Simply build a nest (of moss or brambles) surrounded by brambles. Place down a shiny thing or prey (Mice and Frog not reccomended) on the nest. Once you have done that you should get a mate when you wake up in a few days. You may have to chase some regular rogues off first, but the mate will come. Also, make sure the nest is touching at least one thicket, or else the mate will not come! (You can put the thicket right on the nest if you want, that works too!) A way to be able to rename your mate/kits/have more kits is to simply attract another rogue, call it your mate, then attract some cats, put "kit" at the end of their names, and call them your kits! This way you can take your kits and mate out on patrol with you. There are different stages to being close to having a mate, just like in the Clans. The known stages are: *Stage One: "Hello, do I know you?" or "....Hi." *Stage Two: "Oh hey name." or "Hey name." *Stage Three: "name! What's up?" or "Hi name, how was your day?" *Gift Message: "I hope you like this gift." *Mating Stage: "I really like you, name. Will you be my mate?" or "I love you, name. Will you be my mate?" *Post-Mating Stage: "I love you, name!" or "Name... I love you." Getting a Kit You can have one kit for your whole time of your current cat's lifespan. You get to name the kit. To get a kit, you use the same method as getting a mate. After giving him/her many gifts, start sleeping every night with hunger at "stuffed" and thirst at "quenched". If you're lucky, you'll wake up to find that a kit has been born by your mate! It works in about 5 days when you go to sleep between 9:00 game time and 10:00 game time. And then, when you wake up, voila, you have a kit! (Also, you don't have to give gifts. You can wait...and wait.. and like above, poof! a kit!) If you give your mate Moss, it speeds up the process. The kit's pelt is always your mate's pelt, and the gender is randomly generated. However, you can name the kit. If you have a black and white mate and a kit the same color, you will only see the black part of your kit until they get bigger. Kits will only stand there and look cute, but they do not do anything at this current time, apart from gurgle unintelligible things. But after a period of time they will say recognizable words, like "Hey, mom/dad. How are things for you?" Of course, they will not stay small forever, they will become as big as you. After you have a kit, there is no reason to keep giving your mate gifts, as nothing else will change. If you have v12 or over, you can talk to the kit every day and eventually it will grow up. However, this will take a while. The kit starts out really tiny (and adorable), but eventually it will be as big as your cat. When you name the kit, you cannot rename it afterward. This is why you must choose the name of your kit wisely. Make sure you are happy with your kit's name first! 2013-07-09 20 54 45-.png Thunderkit.png Category:Characters Category:Warrior Life Category:Rogue Life Category:Cats